


My life is gonna be fine (cause Eliza's in it)

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: those were our wives (who decided to fuck) [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander thinks Eliza is super pretty. Alexander has also forgotten that he's been married for about eleven years, because the painkillers he's on are making him higher than a satellite.</p><p>Eliza will still take it. It's better than nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life is gonna be fine (cause Eliza's in it)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: should I watch a movie or be a horrible person and write more angst verse  
> El: ANGST VERSE
> 
> You know that video about a husband forgetting he's married post-surgery and asking his wife if she's a model and stuff like that? Basically, that plus angst.
> 
> This fic is set a few months before "Face to face"

Eliza was startled out of her doze when she heard Alexander speak. “Wow, you’re pretty,” he said. “Like, _really_ pretty.”

Eliza glanced at Alexander’s face, then looked away. He looked – happy to see her, and she couldn’t figure out why. She was Alexander’s wife and his emergency contact – of course she would be the hospital’s first call, never mind that she wasn’t sure she should even be here in the first place. There was no reason Alexander should be _happy_ to see here.

“Why are you here? Are you a nurse?” Alexander said, and Eliza shook her head. “Okay, you’re not a nurse. What’s your name?”

“Eliza,” she replied. “Eliza Hamilton.”

“That’s my last name too,” Alexander said. “Are we relatives? You don’t look like you’re related to me.”

“I’m actually your wife, Alexander,” Eliza said, then watched anxiously as Alexander’s eyes widened.

“ _You’re_ my _wife_? Wow,” he said with a grin. “I lucked out!”

Tears prickled in Eliza’s eyes, and she wiped them away. “Yeah, we’re – married,” she said, hoping Alexander wouldn’t notice or ask about her hesitance.

Fortunately for her, Alexander didn’t seem to notice. “How long? Do we have any kids?”

“We got married eleven years ago,” Eliza replied. “And we have five kids.”

“I bet they’re gorgeous, just like you,” Alexander said. “Wait. You’re serious?”

“Absolutely,” Eliza said, showing her left hand. “See? We’re married. You bought me this ring.”

“Wow, that’s a nice ring. I have really good taste, don’t I?” Alexander asked.

A lump appeared in Eliza’s throat. Alexander had been pretty poor when they got married, but had saved up a lot of money for her wedding ring – two interlocking bands with his name engraved on one and her name on the other. Because it represented them, apparently.

Except for the part where Eliza cheated on him. And the part where Alexander was staying at his ex-boyfriend’s house because he couldn’t stand to even live in the same house as her.

There was a part of Eliza that insisted that she tell him the truth about their situation. But it was a small part, and Eliza hadn’t seen Alexander smile at her or voluntarily talk to her in so long, and if this was the last time he would ever look at her like he used to, then she was too selfish to pass that up.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER REASON I HATE ALEXANDER HAMILTON- HE BOUGHT ELIZA A STUPID GORGEOUS AND EXPENSIVE RING AND SHE WORE IT UNTIL SHE DIED AND **HE DIDN'T DESERVE HER**
> 
> But seriously go check out Eliza's ring it's so lovely I hate it


End file.
